1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic-shielding device, more particular to an electromagnetic-shielding device, which employs a laminate member and four positioning and leaning walls in order to let an electromagnetic-shielding mask be easily and precisely covered an electric component in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For avoiding the electric components as CPUs, chips, etc. of the PCBs in a mobile phone, PDA, laptop, etc. being not interfered by outside EMI (electromagnetic interference), the components just can work properly. On the other hand, the EMI leaking from some powered electric components should also be shielded to not bother other outside electronic devices and organisms.
An electromagnetic-shielding mask in prior arts is mounted on PCB and covers electric components. Such electromagnetic mask is mounted on PCB by the ways of welding, fastening, etc. in order to shield EMI.
However, if the way of welding, such as SMT, is adopted, the materials for welding and applying are then limited. Further, the procedures are complicate and the cost of materials is relatively higher. On the other hand, the electromagnetic-shielding mask is not easily dismantled while in maintenance.
Besides, another prior art is that of installing an electromagnetic-shielding mask on a central plate of a housing or an electronic device. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic view of an electromagnetic-shielding mask 2 installing on a housing 4 in prior arts. For the prior art, a plurality of holes 6 is formed on the bottom plate of the electromagnetic-shielding mask 2 in an electronic device 20, and the bottom plate is adhered to the inner surface of the housing 4 through the way of using hot melt adhesive and the plurality of holes 6.
However, the electromagnetic-shielding mask 2 is hardly positioned while adhering the electromagnetic-shielding mask 2 to the housing 4. Since some movement is randomly made, the electromagnetic-shielding mask 2 cannot precisely be covered an electric component 12 of a PCB 10 while installing the housing 4; additionally, the installment is hardly finished.
Therefore, how to provide an advanced structure for the electromagnetic-shielding mask and the housing to be simply and effectively installed on is an important issue to the skilled people.